Informatics Support for Clinical Trial Operations DF/HCC has made great progress in developing informatics to support the clinical research process. Over the last five years DF/HCC institutions have invested over $15 M in new information systems that [unreadable] either directly or indirectly enhance the ability to do clinical research. The DF/HCC Clinical Trials Information Services team (CT IS), in collaboration with OPRS and QACT, has developed and maintained several computer software applications and databases to facilitate the conduct of oncology clinical trials. The current informatics staff dedicated to clinical trials in the IS department is 5.0 FTE staff members. We are requesting 1.0 new FTE for the Partners CT IS team to continue its robust support of the Clinical Trials Infrastructure and 0.5 FTE for BIDMC IS, which will enable us to support the majority of systems detailed below. This funding will be especially important in the implementation and maintenance of a new electronic data capture (eDC) product that will begin in 2005. We are also requesting the continuation of CCSG funding for 2 FTEs to maintain the Oncology Protocol System. The Clinical Trials Allocation Committee (which reviews revenue received from industry and distributes to DF/HCC institutions based on accrual) is investigating options for adding a charge-back to industry for our informatics infrastructure.